


A Harry Potter twist fan fiction.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Its a twist on the third year of Hogwarts for Draco's son Scorpius Malfoy and his friends and a new student at Hogwarts.





	A Harry Potter twist fan fiction.

Harry Potter walked his children to the train station when they stopped to wait for the train to arrive. "Dad, why are you coming with us too Hogwarts?" Harry smiled down at his eldest. "They asked for those who survived the war to come for an event they are holding later on. Some of us are coming now and others will join later on like your mother. Ginny is helping your uncle George in the store since his wife is bedridden for the next few months." Albus Severus hugged his father's leg. "I'm always happy when you come with us dad." He said smiling up at his father. He waved at Scorpius who just bowed his head slightly until Draco guided him over to the Potter gang. "Harry, you're coming as well?" Harry looked at Draco and nodded his head slightly. "Yes I made it so I could come early and help out should they need it. I am sorry about your wife last year I do hope you got my letter. I wanted to come and tell you how sorry I was in person. But as you know our life in the Ministry of Magic keeps us pretty busy." Draco nodded his head slightly. "I did thank you."

He said simply with a slight smile on his lips. "Your wife and the whole Weasley clan brought over enough for a feast for days." Harry chuckled softly. "It does sound like my wife's family and its good to have a family that big I love it my self." Draco chuckled softly. "It shocked father and mother more than myself but our sons are best friends." James looked at the two men. "Aren't you two kind of friends now?" Harry looked at Draco and nodded his head slightly. "I think if he stayed gone for real the first time. We could have been the best friends like our son's." Draco smirked slightly. "Most likely." Albus Severus looked at Scorpius. "Is he our teacher this year?" Scorpius nodded his head slightly. "I overheard him tell dad, grandpa, and grandmother as well." Harry looked down at his youngest son. "Are you two talking about Sebastian Snape?" Albus nodded his head slightly. "Yes, dad is he?" Draco chuckled softly. "Sebastian is he is taking on his father's old job of potions master this year. He did say he wasn't ready to take over being the head of the Slytherin house but you know who talked him into doing it." Harry looked at Draco. "Let me guess your mother and father?" He said with a smirk.

Draco shook his head slightly then. "No, and neither did I. It was the headmistress herself, McGonagall it shocked him she would do that. But Sebastian said it was because it would be what his father would want for his son." They turned when a rather handsome man walked threw pushing a cart he smiled at Draco. "Its good to see you cousin." He turned and looked back at the wall. "Oh come on Natasha just run through here." Everyone seemed to blink slightly when a whiteish blonde haired girl wearing pink head to toe appeared through the wall and bumped into the tall good-looking man. "Uncle Sebby you shouldn't stop like that I could have run you over." She said with a giggle before she looked around and those who were watching her. "Hello." She said cutely as she looked at them with gray eyes just like that of a Malfoy. "I'm Natasha." Harry and his children all said hello. Natasha looked at Harry and smiled brightly. "Oh you must be Mr. Potter it's a great pleasure to meet you." Harry chuckled softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. A first year I see I remember that what house are you hoping for?" Natasha smiled softly. "Mother before she was taken well ill use to say I would end up in the same house as my father. I wouldn't mind being a Slytherin I don't mind the green I just rather it was all pink." Albus and Scorpius groaned over that. "Boy's don't want to wear pink."

Natasha stuck her tongue out at them both. Draco just stood there watching her before he glanced at Sebastian who just nodded his head slightly. Draco almost groaned aloud before he swallowed it. "Well, we should get the children onboard and take our seats, Potter. I'm sure our children don't want there father's sitting with them on the train ride up to Hogwarts." He smiled softly at Natasha. "I'm sure whatever house you end up in your going to cause them a lot of trouble." He stood upright and walked off towards the train. Harry just stood there and watched him for a moment before he patted Natasha on her head and he followed after Draco. The other children walked off before Natasha looked up at Sebby. "You will help me find him you said you would uncle?" Sebastian nodded his head slightly. "I said I would and I will. Your mother is barely hanging on now as it is and the doctors did say if she lives through the year it will be shocking. But mother said you can stay with us for as long as you want small fry. But while I am here only call me uncle or Sebby when were alone not in class alright?" Natasha nodded her head slightly. "Alright." She said as she boarded the train and went and found someplace to sit down. Meanwhile, in the compartment, the parents were taking up Harry walked in to see Draco sitting in the corner staring out the window. Harry sat down nearby and watched him for a bit before he spoke. "Do you want to talk about her Draco?"

Draco blinked slightly before he looked at Harry. "Ten years ago I went to a stag party for a guy in the office you remember that party?" Harry nodded his head slightly. "I remember someone was drugged but noting was really talked about after that." Draco nodded his head slightly. "I was that guy who was drugged." He said simply as he just looked out the window briefly before looking back at Harry. "I didn't know what I was doing. But after I stumbled out of some room I had it looked into. It took time but I got to the point of remembering at least what I did on that drug." He looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes. "I had slept with a woman I thought was my wife. And that child coming to Hogwarts is my daughter." Harry watched Draco's face before he asked a rather simple question. "Could she be your father's? I'm just asking Draco she does look a bit like him as well too." Draco shook his head slightly. "No, he's many things Potter but my father wouldn't cheat on my mother unless you know who had asked him too." Harry nodded his head slightly. "Sorry I had to ask Malfoy."

Draco nodded his head slightly. "When I was coming off the drug and making sure it had left my system. Hermione I mean Mrs. Weasley asked me if I remember who she was. They had pulled out my memory's of that night and took a look. But everything was so jumbled they only had a part of the woman's face and they went from there." Harry looked at him. "If they knew she was pregnant or mentally ill I'm shocked that no one not even Hermione told you about the baby." Draco nodded his head slightly. "If I had to guess the reason why I wasn't told about the baby. Was her boss at the time who was in love with the Danvers girl at the time. Since the eldest of the Danvers woman had a son with Severus Snape after all." Harry nodded his head slightly. "There was a hint of Sebastian in his memory's he was always worried for his son even making sure before the battle of Hogwarts. That his son got out safely and you can understand why his son entered Hogwarts under an assumed name back then. But back to your daughter what are you going to do?" Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I want to check to see if she is. Before I ask Hermione why she didn't tell me about her. Before I do anything about telling Natasha who I am to her. I think it would be better for her I think?" The door opened and Sebastian walked into the room. "She is." Harry and Draco both looked at him funny as he closed the door.

"She is what?" Sebastian looked at them both annoyed. "Your daughter. Auntie had a fit once when you and your wife when she was alive came to visit me. Auntie didn't have a mental break she was cursed shortly after Natasha was born. The only reason Natasha wasn't cursed as well. Was because she was being checked over by the doctor's." Draco looked at him concerned. "Who did it?" Sebastian sighed softly. "We don't know but if I had to guess it was your wife. Though I can't say I blame her for it after I found out what auntie did. I know my mother was beyond pissed for it and told her the same day she went into labor she wasn't her sister anymore. But auntie will die soon either from what's left of the curse in her or her own mind." He said simply. "But I will protect Natasha no matter what you do from here on out." He pulled out a book and started to read while Harry and Draco sat in the quiet. The wait for the others and the train ride was quiet. After they got to Hogwarts the older students, teachers, and their parents took the carriage that unlike when they where young was pulled by white horses. Harry looked at Draco. "If you want someone to talk to or help in deciding on what to do. You know Hermione, Ginny, and my self will help or listen. Though most likely the rest of the Weasley family as well too. Though I'm not sure how Ron will stand on such matters." Harry said truthfully.

"But at least she gets to do the boat ride like we did when we first got here all those years ago." Draco nodded his head slightly with a soft smile on his face as the rest of the ride up was quiet. After everyone was in the great all with all the scared little first years all gathered in the center. Draco kept his eyes fixed on Natasha not even noticing the fact his son Scorpius and Harry's son Albus noticed he was watching Natasha. Albus whispered softly to his friend. "Why is your dad watching that first year so much?" Scorpius blinked slightly. "I don't know. I wonder if it had anything to do with all that talk about reports my dad sometimes would mutter about even grandpa would speak about it as well too." Albus noticed when his dad's friend Hermione walked in and towards his father and Draco. "Your dad's not happy to see aunt Hermione for some reason." Scorpius elbowed his friend in his side as they both turned back to watching the scared little first years listening to what Headmistress McGonagall had to say. "Our potion's master this year and the head of the house of Slytherin will be lead by our former headmaster Severus Snape his son Sebastian Snape. Or while he was at Hogwarts he was known to your mother's and father's as Bast Danvers."

Sebastian stood up briefly and bowed slightly. "I honor my father by teaching the children of his students." He sat back down as they started to sort the first years. Draco looked at Hermione again. "Is she?" Hermione blinked slightly. "Is who what Draco?" Draco looked a bit annoyed. "Is Natasha Danvers my daughter?" Hermione looked at him shocked. "I thought my former boss told you his report. He never let me read it. I will send an owl for the report to be brought to me as a whole. I will get you your answers as soon as I get it. You have my word on that Draco but I agree she looks a lot like you and your son. But I have to ask could it be..." Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head slightly. "I already asked him if his father could be her father." Hermione turned back to the sorting. "You can't blame anyone for asking Draco." She said softly as they watched Natasha walk up and the hat was placed on her head. "If the hat says she's to go to some other house. She might not be your Draco and then you can at least breathe easier then." Of course shortly after Hermione said that she knew she shouldn't have said anything. Since that was the moment when the hat spoke out clear as day. "SLYTHERIN!" Draco turned and looked at Hermione then as Natasha went to join the others in his old house. "You want to try again Granger?" Hermione sighed softly.

"If my kids ask I will be right back." Was all she said before she quietly slipped out of the room. Hermione went outside quickly heading towards the gate. She looked at the gatekeeper "I forgot something I will be right back." She said simply before she apparition to near the ministry of magic and headed inside. She headed to the file room and used magic to find what she was looking for the file that was opened ten years ago for Draco Malfoy. She glanced inside and saw the answer she needed to know. She tucked it into her bag as she headed out when her former boss stood there before her. "Hermione I want that file you pulled out." Hermione looked up at him. "You can't have it, Val. You had no right not to tell Malfoy what you and Ella came up with. But Ella is dying from something going wrong with the Confusing Concoction that one of if not both of you screwed up on." Val smirked darkly at her. "Yes well, she got what she wanted a baby. Though sadly it wasn't a boy who could rise up and be a far better leader of evil then Voltermort ever was." He went to raise his wand when you could hear the soft voice of someone behind him causing him to seize up and fall to the ground. Hermione watched Val fall before she looked back up and smiled at her hero. "You just love saving me don't you husband?" She said looking at the sight of her husband Ron Weasley who just smirked at her. "You just make it so easy Mione."

He winked at her before he pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were with the kids what are you don't back here?" Hermione filled him in briefly on what happened ten years ago and now. "That sucks for him. He's got a lot to go over in his mind now." Hermione nodded her head slightly. "Yes. But I should head back now. Are you going back out to finish up on your current case?" She asked him as Ron nodded his head slightly. "We feel like we're pretty close but you never know with these matters." He kissed her softly as guards came and dragged Val out as Hermione pulled back and left before she headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione was back just as the gatekeeper was starting to close the door. She slipped through with a soft sorry as she quickly went to Hogwarts. She blinked when she saw Harry and Draco standing there waiting. "The children have headed back to there room's for the night." Hermione opened up her bag and reached in and pulled out the folder. "Val and his ex will be brought in for charges that means you should read the D.N.A report of Natasha." Draco took the folder in his hands and took a deep breath before he opened it and read over it. "Oh." Harry looked over his shoulder at the report. "We're here for you man. But you should decide how you feel about this, plus what your next steps will be. Besides telling your son about the whole matter plus your mother and father too." Draco mutely nodded his head slightly before he turned and walked away from the two then. Harry looked at Hermione "Your bleeding?" Hermione blinked slightly as she reached up and wiped away the blood. "Thanks."

She said softly before they headed to there own rooms for the night. Draco didn't sleep well that night since he spent most of it thinking about what he was going to do now. Nothing really changed for anyone else as the students went to class, the teachers did the teaching, and their parents kept to them self's with mostly doing there work by an owl or leaving and coming back later. It wasn't until near the holidays came up when a fight broke out in the Slytherin house between Scorpius and Natasha. "You set it on fire." She was on the verge of tears as she didn't even use her wand on him just her fists. Scorpius tried to shove her off of him but he wasn't getting anywhere from someone so small. "I didn't do it." He said simply just before Sebastian came in and picked Natasha up by the back of her shirt. "Both of you to the headmistresses office now march." He told them both sternly as he looked at the house prefect. "Make sure they get there I will belong shortly." The prefect's both nodded their heads as they walked Scorpius and Natasha through the halls. Sebastian turned his head sharply at some girls who were giggling in the corner. "You two front and center." The two girls swallowed before they went and stood in front of there teacher. "Yes, sir?" Sebastian looked at them sternly. "Who did it?" The girls slowly held up there hands as Sebastian glared darkly at them both. "Why?"

The oldest of the two girls. "Because she's a fatherless mudblood sir in our house." Sebastian's face darkened more. "Natasha is more a pureblood then either one of you two is right now. I know who Natasha's father is neither is he or her mother mudblood's. Now you both get to spend the next month after holiday's cleaning the potion pots all of them." He looked at a different girl "Show me what they burned." The girl mutely nodded her head before she guided the head of the house to the burnt picture. "Um, sir she only thought it was Scorpius. Since she saw the picture and stormed out to find him laughing with Albus sir." Sebastian nodded his head slightly. "I promised my mother I would protect her. I guess its time for her father to make his choice known." He noticed the confused look of the and he smirked softly. "I'm not her father. That's five points to Slytherin for telling me the truth over the whole matter." He turned and left the Slytherin room taking the two troublemaker girls along with him. In the headmistress's office, Scorpius sat on one side of the room. While Natasha sat on the other side wiping away her tears over the whole thing. Sebastian looked at the two Slytherin prefects and sent them back to class while McGonagall gave out her own punishment for the two troublemaker girls. She let them use her office for what was going to be happening soon. Sebastian walked in with Draco who walked over to check over his son while Sebastian went to check on Natasha.

"Natty he didn't do it. It was a couple of the girls." Natasha nodded her head slightly. "Mom's dead isn't she?" Draco, Scorpius, and Sebastian looked at her funny before Scorpius said something about them leaving but Draco wasn't moving. "How do you know this?" Sebastian asked her with confused looks all around. "A dream I had last night. Mother said she was sorry for keeping my father from me. She said he was a monster towards her and everyone else around." Draco snorted slightly over the fact. "You do know what your mother did ten years ago Natasha?" Scorpius watched his father with a rather funny look on his face. Natasha nodded her head slightly. "I asked auntie once why mother when she was still in her right mind. Said I was a ghost a curse on her for what she was trying to make. She wanted to create a child of great magic to lead the purebloods into riding the world of half-bloods. And bring back the old world of old magic and all pureblood family's." She looked down for a moment before she spoke. "Auntie said mother lost her mind and health to the spell she used on my father and whatever else she put into the potion." Sebastian patted her knee with a rather warm smile on his face. "Your father isn't a monster and he now knows about you. Well, he knew about you since the start of the school year. But he wanted to do what was right for you and everyone else in his life." Natasha perked up then. "You found daddy?" Sebastian smirked softly. "Yes." He said standing up. Natasha looked between Sebastian and Draco Malfoy before she bluntly asked Draco. "You're not my brother are you?" She asked with a slight wrinkle of her nose. That cracked up Scorpius and Sebastian. Draco glared at them both before he knelt down before her. "No I'm not Natasha but you are a Malfoy though none the less. I can see your father in you threw and threw." Natasha blinked slightly. "Really?"

Draco nodded his head slightly. "Yes." Natasha smiled brightly at Draco as the sorting hat snorted behind them. "All your yapping is keeping me from my nap. Will you Snape take the three Malfoy's out of the area so I can nap please." The hat grumbled before Draco chuckled softly before he looked at Natasha. "I am your father Natasha is that..." He was about to say alright but he was almost tackled to the ground by a rather tight hug. Draco held her tightly to him as they stood there hugging as Scorpius walked over to Natasha. "You're going to give dad a hard time when boys start looking at you." He said right before his dad smacked him upside his head. "No, she's going to stay this pure forever." Natasha looked at her big brother. "I'm sorry I thought it was you." Scorpius pulled her into a hug. "Its okay we are Malfoy's after all." Sebastian smirked softly. "This weekend I can make arrangements for the three of you to go visit or have your father and mother come and meet there granddaughter." Draco smiled softly. "Mother will love having someone to dress up who isn't a boy." Scorpius looked at his father funny then. "Don't ask son just don't ask."

Was all he muttered as the three Malfoy's sat there for a while talking. Sebastian left the room and smiled at Hermione who looked at him funny. "I wouldn't be surprised if by the time holidays wrap up he has changed her last name to Malfoy." Hermione nodded her head slightly. "You will always be a big brother type to her and Scorpius as well too." Sebastian nodded his head slightly. "At least the Malfoy's aren't dunderheads." He said chuckling as he walked off getting a rather funny look at Hermione as he vanished from sight around the corner. Sebastian walked back down to the dungeon and slipped into his private chambers and went and poured himself a drink and looked at the photo of his father and mother. "I missed you still father and all the things that could have been." He said with a soft smile before he walked away with his drink just as the picture of his father moved in the frame. Sebastian stood ramrod still when he heard the soft ghost-like voice of his father. "I miss you too son." Sebastian turned around and looked around not seeing anything not even a ghost version of his father either. Scorpius walked his little sister back to there dorm. "Something tells me you will have grandma and grandpa around your little finger very quickly."

He said with a smile. Natasha smiled softly. "Normally girls have there grandfather's wrapped around their little finger as well as there fathers." Scorpius laughed softly. "I guess. You know dad is having Mrs. Weasley file the paperwork to have you in his care. As well as changing your last name to ours. Since you are after all a Malfoy the little Malfoy princess." He said with a smirk. "I know Scorpius. But um until its legal can we not tell the rest of the house. They might think I did something or something silly like that." Scorpius nodded his head slightly. "Sure. Besides they will have to reintroduce you to the whole school after the name change anyway." She nodded her head slightly as they walked back together. Both were stunned to see all of the Slytherin house still up and waiting for them when they got back. "You two were gone so long. What where you both yelled at over the whole thing?" Scorpius opened his mouth to say something when Natasha spoke up instead. "Very little yelling mostly me at my own cousin he did say he help me find my father." One of the girls blinked slightly. "You yelled at Snape?" Natasha nodded her head slightly. "I have more than once before too." She said with a giggle. "Anyway, it was just a lot of listening to all sides over the whole matter." Another girl spoke up. "Did he find your dad?" Natasha nodded her head slightly. "Yes, and who he is until after the holidays and I am legally in his care. I'm not going to say but I don't have my auntie or my cousin anymore." She said with a smile as others patted her on her head or on her back. Scorpius cleared his throat and everyone turned and looked at him.

"Natasha is under my protection. If you or any other house does something to her you will have to face me and or my father." Albus looked at his best friend. "If she's under the Malfoy's protection than she's under the Potter/Weasley family protection as well too." Natasha mouthed to her big brother a thank you while he just nodded his head towards her. Everyone headed to bed after that with everyone wondering why after that fight Scorpius was going to protect Natasha. Three weeks later Scorpius waited for Natasha in the main dungeon outside the house doors. He turned when the door opened and his baby sister walked out dressed in a cute pink dress. With pink ribbon's weaved through her hair as it was put in a bun behind her head. Scorpius noticed that also her dress shoes were pink as well on top of it all. "You do know you could have stayed in our school clothes they would have been fine with that?" Natasha smiled softly. "Auntie always says you should dress up for guest when you are meeting them for the first time. Also, I want them to like me Scorpius." She got a smile back from him as they headed to the main hall to join Sebastian and Draco as they walked the children out of Hogwarts and to the gate. Draco leaned down and whispered as they stood outside the gate. "You look very pretty Natasha." Draco took a hold of his son's shoulder as they poofed away followed by Sebastian and Natasha as well. They appeared outside the gate of the Malfoy Manor and walked into the house then. Natasha blinked at all the wonderful smells of food. "Wow." She said simply. Sebastian chuckled softly. "Seems Auntie and Uncle have gone overboard with the food." Narcissa walked around the corner then. "And your still a cheeky little boy Sebastian."

She noticed Natasha standing there in all pink. "What a little doll you are." She smiled at her as she turned her head slightly. "Lucius come and meet your granddaughter." She smiled as Natasha looked at the doorway as she heard the slight thump of a cane as someone walked to the door. Lucius stood there staring at her before he looked at his wife and son. "She's the female version of my own son." Natasha smiled brightly at him before she bowed slightly. "Hello, grandpa." She said simply before she noticed the crack of a smile on his lips. "So your the little girl who tried to change the house color's of Slytherin from green to pink?" Natasha smiled brightly. "Well, pink is my favorite color after all." Narcissa smiled at the whole thing. "Well, now we know what to get you anything in pink." She said with a smile before she pulled Natasha into another hug and guided her over to sit between her and Lucius. "Tell us everything." She looked up at Sebastian. "When do they have to be back?" Sebastian smiled softly. "Since its the weekend we have to be back by lights out. I do have to do bed checks tonight it's my turn after all." Come the holidays Sebastian had taken Natasha to the Malfoy Manor with his mother where they spent the holidays. When Sebastian, Draco, Scorpius, and Natasha headed back to Hogwarts they all went their spots when the girls noticed that Natasha was wearing a necklace. "Where did you get that necklace, Natasha?" Natasha smiled at them. "My grandfather." She said simply as Natasha heard Sebastian call her forward and she got up and headed to the front of the group. She knew her father and brother was watching her as she looked at everyone. "Before the holidays start my cousin the head of Slytherin helped me locate my father. I have found my father, my big brother, and my grandparents as well too. And before I got on the train to come back to Hogwarts we finally legally changed my last name from Danvers to my father's last name." She said simply as she stood there proud of who her family is. "My legal name is Natasha Sabrina Merlina Malfoy. I am the daughter of Draco Malfoy and the baby sister of Scorpius Malfoy." She bowed her head slightly as she looked at everyone there wasn't a sound from the students but her father, her big brother, Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, and Albus Severus Potter as well too.

Natasha headed back to her seat and was watched the whole way back. She took her seat as the two girls from earlier looked at her funny. "Are you sure Scorpius isn't your cousin, not your brother?" Natasha looked at them with a rather annoyed look before she looked back at her big brother. "Did I do that look well?" Scorpius chuckled softly. "Yes, you did squirt." For the rest of the night, there wasn't much really said about the whole thing. Though it was more of a shock the next morning when the newspaper reported the whole truth about what her mother did to her father. Every one of the students but Scorpius or Albus looked at her funny about what her mother not her did. It was a week later when Scorpius found Albus kissing his sister on her cheek. "She's too young to be dating even if it's my best friend Albus." Albus chuckled softly. "She is cute though." It was a month later when they held the party for there parents and they sent the adults home. It was a week before the school year ended when Natasha sat outside alone reading a book much like her uncle would have done in his youth. When three people showed up onto school grounds near where she was located. The three people stalked towards Natasha as she stood up slowly as she closed her book. They pulled out there wands and pointed them at her. "You're coming with us girly." Natasha opened her mouth to speak. "No your not my dad nor are you, my cousin, either." She made a move to go around the tree when one of them threw a spell near her face. She stepped back from where she was at. "Now get moving kid." Natasha opened her mouth and screamed loudly as a bright light came from her body as she kept on screaming. Before her scream got overpowered by the men's screams. Natasha made the mistake of opening her eyes as she stood there watching the men melt and boil into a pile of goo near the water's edge. She just stood there as the teachers came running towards her full tilt. The teachers noticed first her and then the pile of goo laying there. "Natasha, what was that goo?" She asked as it was still bubbling up behind her some.

"Men." She muttered softly. "Men came to take me away with them." Sebastian walked up. "Who turned them into goo?" Natasha looked up at her cousin with tears in her eyes. "I didn't see anyone I just screamed and then they started to scream as well." She clung to him tightly as he walked her away from the site. They looked around that area for weeks after the fact. No one figured out how that happened but they did make sure Natasha was fine though. When the school year ended Natasha remained very quiet after the fact. No one could seem to pull her out of this funk she was in. Scorpius walked her to the train "Don't worry about it Natasha whoever did it saved your life and you should be thankful. For all you know it was uncle Severus's ghost that protected you." Natasha mutely nodded her head slightly. "Grandma had a hand in getting your room ready for you much to dad's dismay." Natasha smiled softly. "But dad loves grandma though." Scorpius nodded his head slightly. "True and us Malfoys protect our own." He pulled her into a hug. "I will always keep you safe Natasha should anyone try that again." He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep against him. Scorpius sat quietly with Albus and Rose while his sister napped quietly on his arm.

No one noticed something was watching them and its eyes were on Natasha and her alone. "She will be the new dark one." It muttered to its self. "She will rule the whole world." You could almost see its dark and evil smirk right before something broke and landed hard on its head killing them on the spot. With only a slight twitch of Natasha's laps over the whole thing. When the train got to its stop Scorpius gently woke up his sister. "Come on sis you know grandfather made sure there was a feast for us." Natasha grinned brightly. "Grandpa is the best as is our grandmother." They left the train and headed out to meet the family driver as they loaded up their bags and drove back home. As they pulled up outside the Malfoy Manor all of Natasha's worries flew away as she set out to enjoy her life on her own terms. Not the terms people thought she should have before she was even a thought in her mother's mind about who the father should be. **THE END!!!**


End file.
